


stained in red

by rasxbuns



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, NO ROYAL SPOILERS, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasxbuns/pseuds/rasxbuns
Summary: Goro Akechi never believed in love.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, kurusu akira/takamaki ann (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. part 1 (akechi)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first attempt at a fic. ever. please be kind <3

Goro Akechi never believed in love. 

He had lived 18 years of life without feeling it, so why start now?

Goro Akechi never believed in love until he met Akira Kurusu.  
Evening chess games with a boy who smelled of coffee. Conversations with someone who believed he was worth holding a real conversation with. Akira Kurusu talked to him like he was worth something, that maybe his life was salvageable after all.  
Goro Akechi thought he might feel love for the first time in the shape of Akira Kurusu. 

-

Goro Akechi might have believed in love.  
Until a certain raven haired boy started dating one Ann Takamaki.  
He looked at her like she was the sunshine on a warm day, and that’s when Akechi realized love wasn’t worth his time after all. 

He dreamed that night that Akira called him sunshine too, and woke up with tears still drying on his face. 

-

Goro Akechi does not believe in love, and he is not in love with anybody. 

But that doesn’t explain the tears he unwillingly cried after leaving the gun in Akira’s cold, dead hands. 

-

Goro Akechi never believed in love, because he was never told how fleeting it can be. 

Blood on the engine room floor, shadows dispersing all around him.  
He hears a familiar voice yelling the sounds of his name, and smiles.  
He distantly remembers in the back of his mind that he should be dead, he deserves to be- but all he can focus on is that voice, that voice that reminds him of late nights playing chess and the scent of coffee-

Everything goes dark.

-

Goro Akechi never wanted to believe in love.


	2. part 2 (akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look! i hurt akira too!  
> -  
> the paragraph breaks/events are written to be the same as the previous chapter :))

Akira Kurusu always believed in love. 

Ever since he was a child, he’s heard of the idea of true love, and even if he’d never seen it, he always knew it was true. It’s romantic, the idea that two people can find each other in a world so large. 

But then the world turned its back on him, and he found himself on a train to Tokyo with a fresh criminal record. 

-

Akira Kurusu still believes in love, and he thinks he might have found it.   
In late night chess games and conversations about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, he found Goro Akechi. 

“Do you believe in love?” Akira asked one night.   
He answer was a lost game of chess, and a strained smile from Akechi on his way out the door.

-

Akira Kurusu thinks he still believes in love.   
However, he also will pretend to be in love to help out a friend.   
Ann needed someone to pretend to date at a photo shoot so some perverted photographer stopped trying to get her number, and Akira happily obliged.   
What he didn’t expect was to cross paths with Goro Akechi outside of the studio.   
What he also didn’t expect was the look of disappointment that briefly flickered on Akechi’s face. 

Akira didn’t think too much of it until Akechi declined another game of chess the following week, and the week after that.   
And then Akechi stopped coming to LeBlanc completely. 

-

Akira Kurusu doesn’t believe in love anymore. 

They had prepared for this day for months, and Akira always knew Akechi was planning his demise.   
But he believed he would change his mind, that he wouldn’t shoot the gun because maybe, just maybe he shared Akira’s feelings, maybe all the time they spent together actually meant something to him-

Then Goro Akechi put a bullet into Akira’s cognitive head, and everything went dark. 

-

Akira Kurusu believes in love, but the world is a cruel place. 

Goro Akechi shot a bullet towards him again, but this time it missed.   
And it hit the button for the engine room door.   
And Akechi smiled as he became trapped with his cognitive double on the other side. 

Frozen in place, he hears two gunshots, and then nothing.   
Suddenly he’s at the door, yelling his name until he can’t speak. 

“His signal....it’s gone.”

-

Akira Kurusu believed in love, but sometimes he wished he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. im crying i regret this 
> 
> (you can find me on instagram and tumblr @fellstxr if you wanna cry about these two fools!)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i love to hurt akechi  
> -  
> i’m considering writing a continuation in akira’s pov tbh


End file.
